tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:AverageHero
I Took The Liberty Of Naming My Talk Page... The Campgrounds Ok, you don't have to make a camp, but can I use your TD camp to create mine? Survivor321 17:46, August 30, 2011 (UTC)﻿ can you come back to the chat :) [[User:TDFANFRENCH|'Girls are ok, but one million dollars is WAY BETTER']] [[User talk:TDFANFRENCH|',I am TDFANFRENCH and I will won this time!']] 18:33, September 1, 2011 (UTC) may I have the link to the audtions please? Survivor321 18:54, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Go to the chat and we will have our first elimination ! Bloomin? I thought your were some new guy. Well,Hi!'' Hey,Your Ok, You'll Be fine, 21:01, September 2, 2011 (UTC) '' No problem :) Oops, sorry about that! I'll go fix it now :P Crash into me, at full speed, 21:18, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi Bloomin oops i mean AH Po-po-po-poker face You know that I want you Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro (I'm Lady Gaga) 23:48, September 2, 2011 (UTC) What should i call you by Bloomin , AH , Hero , or anything at all Po-po-po-poker face You know that I want you Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro (I'm Lady Gaga) 18:17, September 3, 2011 (UTC) So... So... will you only join camps after WANTED is over? '''Po-po-po-poker face You know that I want you Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro (I'm Lady Gaga) 18:25, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I say you should do whatever you please because no one chooses for you Po-po-po-poker face You know that I want you Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro (I'm Lady Gaga) 18:27, September 3, 2011 (UTC) I do but only i'm doing stuff not even the captain of my crew is fighting Po-po-po-poker face You know that I want you Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro (I'm Lady Gaga) 18:49, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry force of habit Po-po-po-poker face You know that I want you Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro (I'm Lady Gaga) 16:15, September 4, 2011 (UTC) I loved how out of nowhere the fight started then it was all a misunderstanding Po-po-po-poker face You know that I want you Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro (I'm Lady Gaga) 16:17, September 4, 2011 (UTC) The captain of all crews aren't even doing anything Po-po-po-poker face You know that I want you Ale-Alejandro Ale-Alejandro (I'm Lady Gaga) 18:38, September 4, 2011 (UTC) My plan is to get eliminated first. :3 Owenandheatherfan 18:39, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and BTW, Bloomin can you go on chatango? :P Owenandheatherfan 18:39, September 4, 2011 (UTC) No eliminations? o_o And to be honest, I kinda didn't want to join. But since you're my friend, I decided to join to fill the sign-ups. Sorry. You can kick me out if you want. Owenandheatherfan 18:42, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, sorry. Owenandheatherfan 18:43, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bloomin in WANTED nearly or none of the captains are doing anything and their the captains in my crew me and syle were the only ones to do something A little chinese lesson for you Menmenchi means Enjoy you meal Menmenchi is no raw deal 18:56, September 4, 2011 (UTC) so who one the bounty in WANTED A little chinese lesson for you Menmenchi means Enjoy you meal Menmenchi is no raw deal 00:11, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Does that mean i'm winning WANTED A little chinese lesson for you Menmenchi means Enjoy you meal Menmenchi is no raw deal 00:39, September 5, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for putting me in your sig!On the Floor, E.T. and She's So Gone. to [[User:Snowgirl57|On the Floor, [[User t 17:06, September 5, 2011 (UTC)